In visual artificial marking positioning systems, calibrated lens are used to shoot pictures of artificial markers with fixed size and format, in order to determine a location of an autonomous mobile device, and a relative position and an angle of the autonomous mobile device, relative to the artificial markers. Currently, the location of the autonomous mobile device, and the relative position and angle of the autonomous mobile device with the artificial markers are determined by one artificial marker. However, location information and relative disposal information of the autonomous mobile device cannot be obtained only by the artificial marker.
In order to both obtain the location information and the relative disposal information by one artificial marker, it is necessary to bind the location information and the relative disposal information together in a program, which makes coding inflexible. In addition, if the relative disposal information changes, a complex and cumbersome modification of the program is required.